


He chased me and he wouldn't stop[CONTINUED]

by Jaemins_smile



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Cravity (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged Down Characters, Aged-Up Character(s), BDSM, Beating, I'm Going to Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non realistic rape, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Underage Rape/Non-con, Will update tags as story continues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: It was never Allen's intention for this to happen, maybe if he wasn't so nice to everyone it wouldn't have happened in the first place.Maybe then he wouldn't have kidnapped a year agoMaybe then this man never would've come after him again.Maybe then he wouldn't have been kidnapped again.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Park Serim/Allen Ma
Comments: 33
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally going to go to hell for creating this sin. 
> 
> Trigger warning!! Please do not read if rape, abuse, sexual abuse, kidnapping, non consent of any kind, or the use of guns triggers you. This fic is heavily based around rape, rape recovery, and kidnapping, so please keep that in mind if you do wish to continue reading this fic.  
> If you proceed from here I'd just like to say I'm no longer responsible for you getting upset or triggered.

Allen woke up with a start, his heart was racing in his chest as he frantically looked through the room. His eyes stopped on an odd looking shadow, almost what looked like the Shadow of a person. 

He scream out loud and cowerd back on his bed. 

Serim, who he forgot was in bed with him, jumped up in shock, jumping from the bed to turn on the light. 

"Allen? What the hell is going on?" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

"Th-There w-was a shadow! It was a p-person!! He's after me Serim. He's here!" Allen sobbed loudly, probably allerting his older brother in the room over. 

"Allen sweetie, he's in prison, he isn't here. You're safe now, okay?" Serim spoke comfortingly as he made his way back to his boyfriends side to hug him close. 

"Serim i saw the shadow. I swear i did." He cried into the slightly older man's shoulder, clutching onto him for dear life. 

"Serim? Allen? Is everything okay in here?" Hoseok - Allen's adopted brother - asked from the doorway. 

He had a particularly soft spot for his younger brother since day one and had always been very protective of Allen, and then the day he was taken that protectiveness only increased. Hoseok was like Allen's own personal body guard. 

"Leni thinks that 𝘩𝘦 is after him again." 

"Allen sweetheart, that man is locked up in prison where he belongs, where he can't hurt you anymore, understand? Me and Serim and all of the other people that love you will never let that man touch you again okay?" Hoseok walked over to the two younger boys and pulled them into a tight hug. 

"You're never going to be hurt like that again Allen." 

Hoseok stayed with his younger brother until he stopped crying and was relatively calm. 

It happened pretty frequently that Allen would freak out like that, everyone understood it and was ready to help him when he did. 

It was understandable why as well. He had been kidnapped only a year ago, the wound was still fresh, Allen was still trying to figure out how to deal with the reality of what happened to him. 

All of them went through a stage of denial when they finally got him back, none of them wanted to believe that sweet, kind, funny, Allen had been kidnapped and tortured for a month straight. They didn't want to believe that something so horrible had happened to someone like Allen. 

Allen had always been bright and cheerful, he was always looking out for his friends and cracking dorky jokes when they were feeling down. Everyone loved him wherever he went, he gave off a great vibe and was always kind to people even if he didn't know them. 

He rarely ever got mad or showed any emotion that wasnt positive, but people feared him when he did.  
On the occasion that he did get angry, everyone around him could feel the anger radiating off him and became glum. 

Allen hated himself for being able to make people fall in love with him in an instant, he blamed being kidnapped on that, if he hadn't been so kind the man never would've pursued him, he blamed himself for being kidnapped. 

"I'm sorry Serim." Allen whispered.

"For what baby?" He asked confusedly. seeing how uncomfortable his boyfriend was, Serim carded his fingers through the younger boys hair to try and ease some of the discomfort.

"For being a nuisance a-and being scared of you." That was another side effect of what happened to Allen. Once he was back he was terrified to be touched by anyone, even his own boyfriend.

He got easily terrified when a man bigger than himself got within six feet of him, and Serim was much bigger than him, not only in height, but also in weight and muscle mass. 

For a good six months the only person that was allowed to go near Allen was his brother, even then three foot limit is the boundary he set. 

"Allen, baby, you are not a nuisance okay? I love you and I'm always, always, going to be here for you, even if you are scared of me and want to keep me at arms length sometimes, because I understand what happened to you hurt you deeply and I understand that you are scared to be touched by men." Serim hugged Allen tightly and kissed the side of his head, rubbing his back soothingly

"Never apologize for something you can't control Leni." 

Allen tentatively wrapped his arms around Serim's neck, hugging him back. "I love you Serim." He said quietly. 

He pulled back enough to place a hesitant kiss on the older man's lips. He placed a few more gentle pecks on his lips before actually connecting their lips in a real kiss. 

Serim let Allen go out his own pace, controlling the speed and intensity of the kiss. 

Kissing wasn't frequent with them anymore, not after Allen had been violated and kissed without his consent. Back before he was taken, Serim and Allen kissed a lot, they were very affectionate with each other, so much so that their friends would complain about it. 

Allen loved being kissed, he loved it from the small sweet pecks to the tongue filled making out.  
Kissing was his favorite form of affection, as he once told Serim, being kissed made him feel loved and all warm inside. 

He pulled away from the older man, panting, his cheeks flushed. "Seri, kiss me please, I trust you." Allen's voice was so small, vulnerable. 

Serim felt tears prick in his eyes at those words. Allen trusted him again, he knew he was safe around Serim, and that he would never be hurt by the older man. 

Serim wrapped his arms around Allen's waist and kissed him deeply and passionately, pouring all of his love for the younger man into it. 

Allen pulled away for a second to pull them into a laying position, it was much more comfortable than their previous position. 

He pulled Serim back into a passionate kiss despite the tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

Yes he trusted Serim and felt safe around him now but it didn't stop him from being scared of affection like this. Allen hadn't really kissed his boyfriend since he was back, only a few times and they were quick kisses that could hardly be considered a kiss. 

They spent probably another twenty minutes savoring each other and telling each other how much they loved each other. 

— 

"Hey look! It's Leni Hyung! You actually came this time!" Seongmin said happily once he caught sight of the older man. 

It was rare that Allen joined in on group hangouts, he did his best to attend as many as possible, but being in large groups of people still made him panic. 

"Yep, I came, can't get rid of me that easily." He ruffled the youngers hair and smiled softly. 

The only reason he had joined Serim to go see their friends was because he was really trying to get better, he wanted to be with his friends more than he had been.

As strange as it may sound but Allen felt oddly calm and at ease around his rambunctious group of monkey like friends. 

He was very relaxed as they fooled around and he watched, sometimes making a snide comment about one of them and their dorkiness. 

They were all glad to see Allen so happy and at ease.  
Since he had been back he seemed to always be tense and on edge wherever he went, no matter where it was he was going. 

"You enjoying yourself baby?" Serim asked as he wrapped his arms around the youngers waist. 

Allen nodded in response and continued watching their other friends. "Yeah I am, I feel so at ease around all of you, I feel safe and relaxed." He admitted sheepishly. 

Serim hummed in acknowledgement and then pressed a chaste kiss to Allen's lips, ignoring everyone else's protests about the kiss. 

And then Allen giggled. He fucking giggled.  
It was the first time in a year that they've heard the precious sound come from him, it had been a whole year since they seen him that happy. 

Allen smiled brightly and yelled at the younger boys to mind their business and then kissed Serim. 

It was a good sign that he was messing around with the younger boys and kissing Serim just to make them uncomfortable, he was starting to act like his old self again. 

It was good because that meant he trusted all of them enough to open back up and be himself again. 

— 

Once back at Allen's house and in his bedroom, he pulled Serim into a very deep and very passionate kiss. 

Allen pushed the older man backwards onto his bed and straddled his waist. "Is this okay?" 

"Of course it is baby." The older replied, stroking the mans hips that was on top of him. 

He nodded and leaned back down to kiss Serim again, this time a bit more heated and messy. 

It was surprising coming from Allen all of a sudden, Serim wasn't opposed to it though. 

"Touch me Seri, don't be afraid, I want this." Allen whispered against his lips.  
And he did just that, he lowered his hands to Allen's ass and squeezed, he moved one of his hands to stroke his thigh as they kept making out. 

"I love you so much Allen." Serim whispered softly. In the next second he was flipping them over, reversing their position. "Is this okay Leni?" 

"Yeah, this is fine." He wrapped his legs around Serim's waist and pulled their bodies close together. 

Serim groaned and started kissing down the slightly younger man's neck, nipping gently, no where near hard enough to leave marks.  
Allen threaded his fingers through the older man's hair and pulled it gently. He was making the sweetest softest noises in the back of his throat, trying to keep them from escaping. 

"Allen baby, let me hear you?" 

Allen, being good like he was, let the sounds escape his mouth, they sounded even more beautiful now that they were being released. 

"Serim.." The older man pulled away immediately, he feared he was making Allen uncomfortable. It was quite the opposite actually. 

With shaky hands Allen reached up and unbuttoned his shirt, he face turning dark red and his eyes glossing over.  
It was difficult to do this but he really wanted to do it, he was honestly just terrified of being without clothes in front of a man once again, it's been a year since anyone has seen him that vulnerable. 

He pulled his shirt open and then cupped Serim's face with his hands. "Please." He whispered so so quietly it was barely audible to the others ears. 

"What do you want baby? I'm not going to lay a finger on you unless I know exactly what you want me to do to you." 

"I-I want you to t-touch me, k-kiss me, m-mark me. please?" Allen's voice sounded so scared and hesitant. 

The older man smiled down at his boyfriend and placed a hand on Allen's hip, the other going lower to grope and rub at his thigh.  
Serim leaned down and started kissing the expanse of the shorter males chest, sucking dark purple marks all over him. 

He wrapped his lips around Allen's pink perky nipple, grazing his teeth over it, forcing a loud moan out of the man under him. He rolled the other bud between his fingers, it drove Allen crazy. 

"You sound so beautiful Allen. My beautiful baby." Serim complimented and pressed a peck to the youngers lips. 

"'M not beautiful." A pout formed on his lips.

"Oh but baby you are! In my eyes your the most beautiful. You've got plushy kissable lips, a cute little button nose, fluffy hair, beautiful big eyes, and you know what ties it all together? Your equally beautiful personality." Serim kissed every one of the features he listed, causing Allen to giggle for the second time that day, it was like music to Serim's ears. 

"You're going to make me cry." 

Allen pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. "I love you." Allen kissed Serim hard, opening his mouth to let Serim explore it with his tongue. 

Before things could go any further than that, they heard the front door open, signalling Hoseok was home. 

"Allen! Serim! I'm home! And I brought Hyunwoo!" 

The two teens shared a moment of silence before laughing quietly.  
Serim helped Allen button up his shirt once again, and they helped each other fix their mess hair. 

— 

Allen was slowly opening up more, he was hanging out with his friends more and had eventually started attending public school again.

Everyone at school was happy to see him back, even the people who didn't particularly like him. 

All his classmates and teachers welcomed him back with open arms, making him feel as comfortable as possible. 

He was feeling good.  
He was managing his breakdowns and was coping with the reality of the previous year. 

Allen and Serim had even progressed their relationship further once again.  
They kissed a lot now, and had even given eachother hand jobs once or twice. Allen had even gathered up enough courage to give his boyfriend a blow job. 

He was doing really good, until today that is.

"Hoseok Hyung.. I don't feel good." 

"What kind of not good bub?" Hoseok crossed the room to where his little brother was standing in the doorway of his bedroom. 

"I've got a really bad feeling, like something bad is going to happen today. I feel like... someone is watching me." Allen looked terrified, Hoseok could see it on his face and in the way he was standing. 

"Bub, it's okay. Remember what we talked about? It's just your brain trying to scare you because it thinks that's what you deserve, don't listen to it okay? No one is watching you and nothing bad is going to happen." He kissed Allen on the forehead and hugged him tight, he could feel the young boy relax in his arms. 

"Okay, thank you Hyung. I'm going to head to school now or I'll be late. I love you Hoseok Hyung." And with that the small boy left their home. He still looked a bit shaken up but Hoseok didn't think anything of it. 

Several hours later once Hoseok was home from work, he got a call. 

"Hello?" 

"Mr. Lee, thank you for picking up the phone, we have some bad news that you and your brother should know." The officer on the phone said, his tone grave. 

Hoseok's stomach twisted in fear, "What is it?" 

"Jung Yoonjae has escaped prison, the station has just been informed that he as been on the loose for fourty eight hours. The warden has also informed us that he was constantly talking about your brother and reportedly the last thing he said was that Allen would be his once again. Stay close to your brother Mr. Lee, keep him safe, and inside at all times, we don't want a repeat of last year. Is your brother with you now?"

Hoseok felt sick to his stomach. The man that kidnapped, raped, and tortured, his baby brother was free and looking for him. 

He should've listened when the boy said something bad was going to happen today. He should've kept him home

"I haven't heard from Allen at all this morning. Oh god what if something happened to him? He usually texts or calls me everyday after work. Oh my god Allen baby, please be okay." His heart was racing at the thought something happening to his precious brother again. 

"Calm down Mr. Lee. Contact all of his close friends and ask for him. I'm sure he's fine. We'll be sure to contact you if there is anymore information on Jung Yoonjae." The call ended. 

"Oh Allen baby, please be safe." He clasped his hands together and looked up to the ceiling. "Please god let there be nothing wrong with my baby brother, he can't take this again, he doesn't deserve this again." 

He wiped the tears from his eyes and set to contacting everyone Allen knew to try and find out if he was okay.

— 

Allen closed the door to his home softly and quietly despite being in a rush to get to school. 

The walk there was quiet, eerily quiet, might he add.  
Allen still had a bad feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach but he paid it no mind and opted to listen to his brothers words. 

As he passed through the tiny market on the way to school, he greeted all of the old merchants with a bright smile, wishing them all a good day of business. His kind words put a smile on their faces and seemed to instantly perk them up

Halfway to school someone called out to him, making him stop in his tracks. That voice sounded familiar but Allen couldn't remember where. 

The same person that called out to him placed a firm hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn around. 

Allen's stomach dropped. 

No.

His face contorted into that of unadulterated fear. He scream out loud only to be cut off by a hand slapping him across the face hard. 

"Shut your mouth baby boy or you'll be punished worse than I have planned." He grabbed Allen by the hair and threw him to the ground, where he slammed his head hard into the concrete, knocking him out. 

He should've stayed home that day. Maybe the man he feared most in the world wouldn't have gotten his hands on him again. Maybe then he wouldn't have been kidnapped by Jung Yoonjae for the second time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is rape in this chapter and a lot of mentions of blood and beating read at your own risk <3

"So you mean to tell me that my baby brother, who is barely eighteen years old is missing and has probably been kidnapped for the second time in his fucking life!?" Hoseok scream at the top of his lungs, gaining the attention of every other person in the police station. 

"Sir we're going to need you to calm down." Officer Chae said and placed a calming hand on Hoseok's shoulder.

"No! I will not calm down! You told me three days ago that the man that kidnapped, raped, and tortured, my then sixteen year old brother for a month straight was on the loose! Now, you're telling me that my brother is missing and the last place he was seen was in the same area that psychopath was in three fucking days ago! Don't you tell me to calm down!" Hoseok slapped officer Chae's hand away and the turned back to the cheif of police. 

"You better fucking find my brother! This is your fault and the prisons fault! You are all incompetent fools for letting that man get out and then letting him run around and probably kidnap my brother!!" He took a deep breath before continuing. 

"Do you have any idea how long it took Allen to make progress on even wanting to be okay again? A year. A year for him to want to be okay. A full year of constant nightmares, paranoia, outbursts of anger, fear, and sadness, all because of that psychopath you failed to keep locked up- even after everything he's done to my baby brother and many other people. You are doing a horrible job at keeping your people safe Minhyuk." And with that Hoseok walked out of the station. 

He got back into the car where Serim and a few of Allen's other friends were waiting. The poor boys looked so scared but also hopeful when their best friend's brother opened his car door. 

"Well?" 

"They think he has Allen." Hoseok heard Serim choke on a sob.

"Don't cry Serim, I'm going to find Allen and he's going to be back to us in no time." 

—

Allen woke up to the feeling of hands all over his body. More than two of them. 

He opened his eyes in shock and was met with the sight of his biggest fear and an unfamiliar woman.  
They were both feeling up his very naked body. 

He went to scream loudly but found his mouth was tapped shut. 

"Oh! What a surprise this is! Look darling! Our baby boy has woken up!" The psychopath said and stroked Allen's cheek, a sickening look of adoration on his face. 

The woman started speaking in a language Allen couldn't understand which made him even more scared than he already was. 

"The hell did she say?" 

A third voice spoke up, it belonged to a skinny pale boy with orange hair. "She said "He's got beautiful eyes, I would love to see them full of tears as you fuck him."" The boy said with a sickened face. 

Allen closed his eyes and sobbed at the words, struggling against the chains around his wrists. 

"Oh trust me, his eyes look stunning with tears in them, fuck I can't wait to see it again. I've missed my baby boy so much while I was gone." Yoonjae pressed a kiss against Allen's pulse.

He looked over at the other boy with pleading eyes. Silently asking for help. The only problem was, the poor boy was in no better condition than himself. worse actually

The poor boy was chained to the wall, his wrists were red and bloody, the cuffs digging into his skin. His hair was wet with sweat and blood. Open wounds littered his chest, slowly dripping blood down his abdomen. Burn marks were all over his neck and collarbones, they looked painful and fresh. The poor orange haired boy looked as if he had been being starved for a very long time, he was all skin and bones. His ribs and pretty much every other bone in his body was jutting out, looking as if they were about to puncture through his skin. 

And his face... It broke Allen's heart. 

The poor boy's lips were split open and gushing blood, they were a sickly pale pink In the places that weren't covered in crimson blood. His cheeks brandished dark red nail marks. One of his eyes was completely swollen shut and a sickening mix of purple and red. 

Allen's heart ached for the poor boy. Who knows how long the poor thing has been being abused and tortured. 

Allen snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Yoonjae grab his legs and spread them open. He let out a muffled scream and thrashed around, trying to escape the man. 

"Sit still!" Yoonjae roared and slapped Allen across the face. He situated himself between the small boys legs and unzipped his pants. 

The women from before moved off the bed and went over to the orange haired boy to uncuff him. She then moved over to a chair that was placed next to the bed and shoved the skinny boy infront of it. 

He didn't get to see what she did next because the man between his legs shoved into him in one go. No prep. No lube. No warning 

Do keep in mind, it's been over a year since he's had anything in him.

Allen scream as loud as he could past the tape over his mouth. Streams of tears running down his face as the man he hated most brutally slammed into him, not caring that it was hurting his prey, not caring that Allen felt like he was about to die. He only cared that he had a hot tight body to get off in.

Once Yoonjae had finished his third go and he had cummed deep inside Allen, he left the room with the woman. 

Two boy's older than Allen and the orange haired boy entered the room. One had red hair, the other had blue hair. 

"Yangyang!" The two boys yelled in unison and ran over to the boys side. He had passed out long before the two adults left. 

Allen cried out, gaining the red heads attention. "Oh my god, Kun... They got him.." He said, tears filling his eyes. 

The red head gently pulled the tape from Allen's mouth and uncuffed his wrists. "You poor thing. Did he hurt you too bad?" His voice was so gentle it reminded Allen of Hoseok and made him breakdown in tears. 

"Johnny, get the poor boy to the room, I'll take care of Yangyang." The man named Kun said. He was cradling the orange haired boy named Yangyang in his arms, his body still limp.

The man named Johnny wrapped Allen in a blanket and hoisted him into his arms and carried him out of the room in to a long hallway. 

This place was nothing like the dirty little apartment Allen was held in last time. It was elaborate, with fancy velvet carpets and high chandeliers. Angles were painted on the walls that were accented with gold. 

He wondered where he was at, he knew for sure this place didn't belong to Yoonjae. 

Johnny opened the door to a room full of other boys, varying in ages. The youngest appeared to be a small blue haired boy.

"Get this poor kid some clothes!" 

A small petite blonde boy jumped up to grab clothes while the others cleared off a bed for Johnny to put the dark haired boy on.

The boy returned with the clothes, handing then to Johnny. "Hey buddy, you need help getting dressed or can you do it yourself?"

Allen silently took the clothes and pulled them onto his body. He could barely look at his exposed body, it made him disgusted. 

"Okay Allen, I'm not going to ask you what happened to you but I need to know what that woman did to Yangyang, the boy that was in the room with you. Please." Johnny had tears in his eyes as he practically begged for information. 

"U-um... She was shoving him around a lot a-and hitting him. S-she um...she touched him and used her fingers on him... she choked him until his face was dark red. a-and he...he.. Yoonjae he.." Allen choked on a sob at the memory of what they had done to Yangyang. 

"He? Yoonjae? What did he do? He's never touched Yangyang before." Johnny sounded panicked. 

"He... beat him up... Yoonjae dislocated his shoulder and broke his fingers. He-He." Allen covered his mouth, he felt so sick just thinking about saying what else he had done. "He f-forced himself into Yangyang a-and made him eat her out. Th-they put their cigarettes out on his face and then pressed their fingers into the burns." Allen started crying so hard.

"He didn't even cry! He didn't even react! He just took it all without a sound or protest!! He just let them hurt him and do as they pleased!" The whole time they tortured Yangyang he was silent, his eyes shut loosely and let them manhandle him and beat him. 

"He didn't even fucking flinch! Not once!! It was like he wasn't even there! Like he was in a completely different fucking world! How is he just able to let them touch and hurt him like that!? How long has this been happening to him that he doesn't have any fucking reaction to it!? What kind of sick fucking pricks are they that they've hurt him so bad he doesn't even cry!? Or make a sound!?" Allen couldn't breathe, he was horrified. 

It must've been happening for such a long time that Yangyang just...got used to it. It disgusted Allen. His heart ached for the poor boy. 

The room was silent, they all looked so sad. Guilty almost. 

"Yangyang's been part of this world for as long as he can remember. We don't even know how long that is... The doctors have said the he's been abused so much he's lost more than half of his memories. He was already here when I got here, I was the fourth they took... That was six years ago." A man with faded red hair said from the far corner of the room. 

"Yangyang has endured much worse then what you've just told us. He's been part of this world so long he's numb to pain. Once he sliced his arm open on a wire and he didn't know until I pointed it out." The petite blonde from before said. 

"Yangyang doesn't feel emotions anymore... He's made himself to be numb to everything.. he hasn't cried since his boyfriend died.. that was two years ago." The blue haired boy said.

The room went silent after Yangyang's boyfriend was mentioned. Obviously it was a sore subject for then all. 

"What happened?" Allen asked quietly. 

"Ten stood up for Yangyang, he stood against the Mistress. She was beating the shit out of Yangyang, he would've died if Ten hadn't stepped in," Johnny cut himself off when he heard the door opening. 

"Clear a bed and get some hot water as well as cold and two cloths, he's not in good shape. He's running a fever and he's been beaten badly." Kun was carrying a barely conscious Yangyang in his arms. 

Multiple boys flitted around the large room preparing what kind asked for while Kun and Johnny carefully laid Yangyang out on one of the only beds in the room.

Many hours passed before Yangyang finally woke up, during that time, Allen learned everyone's names and ages. Learned what Yoonjae and the Mistress preferred to call them. 

When he finally awoke he simply stood from the bed and left the room, no one tried to stop him either. 

"Where is he going?" 

"To the Mistress." Taeil answered softly. 

"Why is he actively going to the woman that's hurting him!?" Allen felt like crying once more, he couldn't fathom why the hell he'd willingly go to her. 

"He has no choice Allen, it's her rules. Once he feels okay enough he has to go to her side again or her punishments for him will be ten times worse than what you saw." Lucas answered with a sad face. 

Allen shook his head and cried softly. This was so fucked up. Everything about this was fucked up. He wanted to go home. 

"You'll learn how things work soon enough Allen."

—

"Good morning baby boys!!" Yoonjae yelled as he burst into the room. His arms spread wide, an even wider smile on his face.

All of the boys woke up long ago, it was protocol.  
They always had to be awake and freshened up before Yoonjae and the Mistress woke up. 

"Let's see here!" He said cheerily and clapped his hands together. "Who do I want today!" Everyone already knew who he wanted. Yoonjae already knew who he wanted. He just wanted to play a bit. 

"How about.... Jaemin? No no not you... Johnny?? No, too manly. Oh! How about you! You with the dark hair all the way in the back! The perfect baby boy right next to Dejun!" 

Allen felt tears build up in his eyes.  
he remained unmoving, even when Dejun and Renjun told him to just get up and got to the man asking for him. Allen couldn't bring himself to move from his spot, he was too scared. 

Yoonjae's happy-go-lucky attitude soon was diminished when Allen didn't come to him. He stomped over to where the said boy was sitting, curled up in a tiny ball in the corner. All of the other boys parted way for him to easily get to Allen. 

Allen's body shook in fear, worsening with every step Yoonjae took towards him.

"When I call on you, you come to me! Understand!?" He called loudly and pulled Allen up by his hair. All of the boys looked down at the ground pitifully.

Somehow. For some reason. Allen found it in him to rip Yoonjae's hand out of his hair and shove him away and say; "Screw you, you disgusting rapist! You are not going to put your hands on me again and no way in hell will I come crawling to your feet when you ask me to!" 

Everyone's eyes widened in shock and fear. They were all quiet, including Yoonjae. 

"Oh baby boy. You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into now." Yoonjae chuckled. 

He grabbed Allen by the wrist and dragged him out of the room, all while he kicked and screamed. 

Only moments later all the boys left in the room could hear loud pained screaming coming from the room above them.  
Loud bed creaking and the headboard slamming into the wall was disgustingly loud. 

Allen's cries and screams of pain and fear, pierced their ears and made their hearts ache. They could only imagine the things Yoonjae was about to do to the poor innocent boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw the first part of this chapter takes place two weeks after Yoonjae took Leni.
> 
> Trigger warning for rape

"Len baby, why don't you come upstairs with me?" Yoonjae said disgustingly sweet as he grabbed Allen's wrist in a tight grip.

He pulled Allen away from the group of boys to bring him upstairs to one of his many designated "sex rooms"

"No! Let me go!" Allen scream as he tried to pry the man's fingers off his wrist.

His attempts were in vain as the man practically dragged him upstairs and into a dirty little room, much like the apartment he was held in last time.  
It made his anxiety Spike and tears spill from his eyes, he was absolutely terrified.

He was thrown into the room, falling hard onto the ground.

"You better be good baby boy or so help me I will hurt you more than I want to, don't tempt me baby. Just cause I love you doesn't me I won't fuck you up." Yoonjae said, anger dripping from the his voice.

He hoisted Allen to his feet and shoved him onto the disgusting looking bed.

Yoonjae stepped away to the far side of the room to grab some things to use on Allen, during that time the young boy jumped from the bed and made a break for the door, he wasn't going to be a scared child this time.

He was going to at least try to get away this time. Allen wasn't going to make the same mistake of cowering in a corner like a scared little lamb.

Allen had taken no more than three steps before Yoonjae grabbed him by the waist and threw him back on the bed.

"What did I fucking say Allen!?" Yoonjae was mad. Like worse than he was moments ago.

"Fuck you!!"

"Oh baby. Baby baby baby!" Yoonjae laughed manically before he started ripping Allen's clothes off his body. He tried his best to fight the man violating him but Allen was so much weaker than Yoonjae that there wasn't much he could do to stop him. Once he was finished stripping down his prey, Yoonjae wrapped Allen's wrist tightly with some very rough and scratchy rope and then tied it to the headboard. He repeated the same thing on the other wrist and then on his ankles.

There was no escaping for him now, he could barely even move his limbs.

"I tried to warn you baby boy, I really did. I didn't want to have to do this to you but I guess you wanted me to, you little slut!"

Yoonjae grabbed the rest of the stuff he was collecting before Allen tried to leave and dumped them on the bed beside Allen. Out of the many toys and other objects there, he grabbed a small knife.

"No no no, Yoonjae P-Please s-s-stop! No don't do that please!" He sobbed loudly as the blade was brought close to him.

Yoonjae slapped him across the face to shut him up and went right back to what he was doing.  
He pressed the blade against his chest dragging it in a very particular pattern, what it was, Allen couldn't see. He did even want to see.

"Stop! It hurts!" He sobbed, trying his best not to move to much.

Yoonjar ignored him, opting to just keep cutting.  
He cut words into his stomach, ribs, arms, thighs, anywhere he could get the blade.

"There... Now everyone will know you are my baby boy. Mine only. Everyone will be so revolted by you they won't want to be anywhere near you, not even that stupid boyfriend of yours. And then you'll only have me" Yoonjae said as he pressed open mouthed sloppy kisses all over Allen's body.

He traced his fingers over the bleeding cuts all over the small boys body, smearing the blood all over him.

"Such a beautiful body..." Growled the beast above Allen.

He stood up from the bed and began taking off his own clothes, making Allen cry harder than he already was. In mere seconds the man was between Allen's spread legs and slowly, agonizingly, pushing his dick into his tight unlubed and unprepped hole.

"Stop! Please! It hurts!" Allen could barely breathe at this point, his lungs were hurting with how much he had been screaming and crying. His head was pounding and his vision was dancing.

"That's what you get for disobeying me." Was the simple response he got.

Once Yoonjae bottomed out he started brutally fucking into Allen, the small boy under him shaking with how fast and hard he was going.

Allen scream as loud as he possibly could and thrashed around, despite the restraints holdings him back.

He could feel the ropes cutting his skin. He could feel the blood trickling down from the wounds.  
He could feel everything.

He could feel all of the cuts littered across his body, they burnt and prickled.  
He could feel every inch of Yoonjae inside of him, forcefully being pulled and pushed in him, hitting so deep within him it made him feel sick.  
He could feel Yoonjae's hands on his hips, digging into the disgusting words there, making them hurt even worse.  
He could feel his heart shattering as the man kept going at it even after he had cummed once.  
He could feel himself slipping back into the headspace he worked so hard and for so long to get out of.

He shut his eyes tight and tried to picture himself somewhere other than this place.  
Allen tried to picture himself with Serim

Tried picturing himself back in his most prized memory with his boyfriend.

_"Allen, I um..have to tell you something. And also ask you something! Oh boy.. I'm nervous.." Serim laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head._

_"Go on then."_

_"Um..I like you. Like.. romantically, not just as homies or whatever you call me. I want to be with you? Wait no! That wasn't soupposed to sound like a question! Oh god, I'm so em-"_

_Allen cut him off with a small giggle, "it's okay Seri, I like you too. As more than just a homie, I would also like to be with you. Lunch on Friday?" He asked with a small smile._

_"Yeah! Okay! Sounds great!" Serim was now sounding more confident. Maybe that's the reason he kissed Allen softly before running off to his next class._

_It stunned the slightly younger boy long enough that Serim came running back._

_"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do tha-" Serim was cut off yet again, only this time, it was by Allen's lips gently pressing against his own._

Allen must've blacked out some time during the torture cause when he opened his eyes again, he was in some big elaborate bedroom and he was on a big fluffy comforter on a very squishy and soft mattress. 

He was alone..

For the first time in two weeks he was alone. He could finally just let it all go. 

He broke down into sobs and curled up in a ball. He missed his home.  
He missed his bed.  
He missed Hoseok and his warm dad hugs  
He missed Hyunwoo and his cooking  
He missed his friends.  
He missed school and his classmates and teachers.  
He missed walking to school every day and on the way there greeting the merchants.  
He missed his boyfriend. He missed Serim.

Serim...

He wanted Serim back.  
Allen just wanted to be held by his boyfriend. He wanted to feel his arms holding him tight against the man's broad chest. He wanted to feel his boyfriends lips and hands all over him.  
Allen wanted- no. Allen needed Serim. 

He just wanted to see that happy smile of his boyfriend, his fluffy hair, and his bright cheerful eyes.  
He just wanted to hear Serim telling him that everything would be fine and that he would be okay.

Allen cried ever harder at that.  
He just needed some kind of reassurance that everything was going to be okay. He was loosing hope.. 

Hell.. he didn't even know if anyone was looking for him. If Taeil had been here for six years without anyone looking for him, what made Allen think anyone would look for him?

It scared him to think that no one cared enough to try and find him. If that were the case, that would mean Allen would have to stay in this place forever..

He didn't want to stay here! He wanted to finish highschool and got to college! He wanted to pursue his dreams and be someone. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of high heels clicking on the floor, accompanied by the sounds of chains. 

He looked up and saw the Mistress, along with Yangyang. 

"You speak Chinese correct?" The woman questioned. Her voice was surprisingly soft. 

"Yes.." 

"Listen little boy, I am not here to hurt you so do not fear me." She came closer to the bed, her heels clicking loudly. 

"You must understand that the things that will be done to you are inevitable, they are unstoppable. I want to offer you a piece of advice little boy; accept it. Don't fight it. That will only make things worse for you." Her voice turned firm, scaring Allen. 

"I don't want to see you more hurt than you have to be, I don't want to see you turn out like Ten." The sounds of chains moving loudly startled Allen. 

Yangyang had flinched badly at the mention of Ten. Allen also noticed another thing about him... There were tears in his eyes. Was Ten who Allen thought it was? 

"Why do you hurt us? Why do you do that? Why can't you just make it good for both parties? I don't want to hurt anymore!" He didn't understand the logic behind any of this. Why did it have to be this way? 

"Oh dear sweet little boy. You'll understand soon enough." 

She turned around and clicked her way out of the room, Yangyang slowly trailing after her. 

"Why are you hurting him?" She stopped. 

"Because Liu has done very bad things. He needs to be put in his place." 

—

Week three of being in Yoonjae's hands, the last thing Allen would've ever expected to happen. Happened. Actually. That's a lie. He knew this was going to happen.

Yoonjae chained him up, just like how Yangyang was chained up. Only, Allen didn't get All the luxuries Yangyang got. 

He didn't get a comfy bed or his own washroom. He didn't get his own clothes or anything like that.  
He was still forced to be with the other twenty something boys there was. All cramped up in one single room. 

It just made things harder on him and everyone else. They all could barely sleep as it was and then the sounds of chains dragging on the ground was added to the mix and it didn't help one bit. 

Allen just wished they could all get out of here and live normal lives. Except that was imposible. Help wasn't going to come and even if it did, the possibility of a normal life was non-existent. 

Most of these boys have been here for over six years and this was Al they knew. They couldn't remember what their lives before this were like. 

They've grown so accustomed to this lifestyle of constant abuse and rape they wouldn't last a second in the real world. 

They would never be able to live a normal life. 

And now Allen was probably going to end up like them. 

There was a chance that help would come and they would all be saved from Yoonjae and the Mistress but it was small. And who's to say that if they are rescued this same problem would'nt occur again? 

Allen thought he was safe but look how that turned out. Turns out Yoonjae escaped and got ahold of him again. He was that obsessed with him that he managed to break out of prison and find the new place Allen lived at and kidnap him again. 

Honestly at this point... Allen would do anything just to not feel pain anymore. He didn't want to fucking hurt anymore. He didn't want to live like this. 

He admired Yangyang now. The boy was able to turn off the pain he felt. He was able to be numb to it, he made it to where he didn't have to hurt anymore. Allen wanted to be able to do that if this was the life he was going to live. 

Allen sighed deeply, shaking the thoughts from his head. It was late at night, he shouldn't be thinking about this right now. 

He should be sleeping, and comforting the new kid. The same kid that was currently cuddled to his chest, he arrived a little over seven hours ago. 

The poor thing was no more than fifteen years old and went by the name Jason.  
He told Allen that Yoonjae followed him to a restaurant with his boyfriend two days ago. Jason said that Yoonjae beat the shit out of his boyfriend and then kidnapped him. 

Yoonjae kept him tied up in the back of his car for two days until he finally decided to bring him out and take him to the the rest of the boys. 

Jason was so terrified, he didn't understand what was happening. 

Allen felt the need to protect the poor boy from Yoonjae and the Mistress. He was so young, so innocent. He didn't deserve this. Not one of them did. 

He had to find a way out of this. He had to find a way to get Jason out of here. All of them deserved to be out of this god forsaken house. 

"I'm gonna get you out if here Jason. Don't worry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a lot sooner than I anticipated but I'm not complaining!  
> Just got a sudden burst of creative inspiration and just couldn't stop myself from writing this. Hope you are enjoying the fic s far, if there is anything in specific you would like t see in future chapters please let me know! <3


	4. 😤😤

Okay. I'm not usually one to be mean or use this kind of language outside of my fics but! 

I've decided to say a big fuck you to everyone who has talked shit about me and my fic!

I've decided to say 'fuck it' and continue my fic despite all the hate I have gotten and will get in the future. 

In the past month I've had a lot of people come to me and tell me how much they liked my fic and that they would love to read the rest so! I've decided to continue it for them and for myself because I happen to like this fic a lot! 

I actually continued writing it a while ago, just to satisfy myself, I just never planned on releasing the chapters. however, I don't know when I'll release the chapters seeing as how they still have to undergo a lot of editing and I have to change some things in them. 

Anyways! I've started to ramble at this point so I'll shut up now! 

Thank you to everyone who has supported my fic! I hope you continue to read it once the next chapters come out! <3 <3 <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back~  
> Yeah, after a month long hiatus I decided to just continue my fic and ignore all the hate I will get!  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> (Trigger warning for abuse, rape, homophobic language)

_Allen pushed Serim back onto the olders bed, straddling his waist only moments after. A wide smile graced both boys faces._

_Until now, they had both been dancing around each other, trying to subtly hint that they wanted more from the other._

_Finally Serim had cracked and had admitted that he wanted to do it with Allen and now here they were._

_"You sure about this, len?"_

_"Of course I am, Seri. There is no one else I'd rather have my first time with." He leaned down and gently connected their lips, softly kissing his boyfriend._

_He trusted Serim to take his virginity, he trusted that his boyfriend wouldn't hurt him. Not only that but it was the perfect time to do it. Serim's parents were out of town._

_Serim smiled at him and well.... Things progressed from there._

_They spent the whole night making love to each other, quietly confessing their love and prayers for the future._

_—_

_"Hey! Boy. yes you. You got some extra money on you?" A strange dirty man asked Allen._

_"Sure! How much do you need?" Allen said as he pulled his wallet from his pocket, happy to help the stranger in need._

_"30."_

_Allen hummed and pulled the money from his pocket. "I know you asked for 30 but I'll give you a little extra just in case." He smiled at the man and gave him an extra 20._

_"Thanks kid." The man said with a suspicious smile. His finger tips lingered on Allen's hand longer than they should've, making the young boy shudder._

_"No problem!"_

_—_

_It's been three weeks since Allen gave the strange man some money, and it seemed like the man was showing up just about every place Allen was at._

_It was scaring him ._

_He was always where Allen was._

_School_

_The market_

_On the way home_

_Near Serim's house_

_Everywhere._

_"Seri.. I think I'm being stalked." Allen whispered to his boyfriend._

_Serim looked at the smaller boy in confusion. Not only because of the outrageous claim but also because he was whispering. They were inside of the boys house ._

_"That's ridiculous Leni, you aren't being stalked."_

_Allen was silent after that._

_—_

_"Hoseok Hyung? Why are you calling?"_

_"Hey Serim. Is Allen with you? I haven't seen him since i left for work yesterday and he isn't answering his phone." Hoseok sounded scared._

_"....no, he's not with me. I haven't seen him since school yesterday and he told me that he was going to go straight home cause he wasn't feeling well." Serim was starting to panic now. Allen was soupposed to be at home, resting in bed cause he was feeling unwell._

_Where the hell was he?_

_Then it hit him._

**_"Seri.. I think I'm being stalked."_ **

_"Hoseok hyung, call the police. Allen said something about being stalked the other day and now I'm thinking this has something to do with it, Hyung I'm scared."_

_The line went dead._

_—_

_Allen coughed into his elbow, grimacing at how rough it was on his throat. He had been feeling very unwell all day, now he was thinking he was stupid for not going home sooner._

_And there was that man again. Only this time... He was walking to Allen, a weird looking object in his hand._

_Allen quickly pulled his phone from his pocket, his fingers struggling to type in his password, thankfully he did._

_He went to the first contact he seen and started typing out a message._

_'Hyunwoo Hyung, there's a scary looking guy walking towards me and he has something in his hand. Hyung he's been following me around for weeks, I'm scared. I'm a block away from your house, I'm coming to you.'_

_Before he could hit send, there was a sharp pain In his hand knocking the phone from them. He yelled in pain and his eyes shot to the culprit._

_The man._

_"You won't be telling anyone else about me, baby." The man smiled down at Allen._

_In the blink of an eye his hands were on Allen, one on the back of his head and another over his face where he pressed a cloth to his mouth and nose._

_Fuck._

_—_

"What _exactly did Jung Yoonjae do to you while you were with him? Take you time answering, Allen."_

_Allen gulped and hugged his knees close to his chest._

_"He.... He would touch me.. he would yell at me and tell me how disgusting i was...he told me that he was the only person that would love me after what he was going to do that me." The tears were now streaming down his cheeks_

_"He would threaten to kill me if i ever thought of leaving or defying him. He told me he would kill my Hyung if I didn't do what he wanted me to."_

_"He made me play games with him.... He... He had me reenact him kidnapping me and then he would... Touch me ..there... He would taunt me by dangling the keys to the chains in front of my face and he'd even set them on the bed next to my hands."_

_"He would wave knifes around and threaten to cut words in me with them....he did a few times."_

_"Where did he cut you and what did they say?" The officer asked._

_"He um... He cut my sides and my thighs... The one on my side is his name and.... The ones on my legs... Are some... homophobic words... Can I have your notepad? I don't want to say them.."_

_The officer set the pad on the foot of the bed so he didn't have to get too close to the small boy and make him uncomfortable._

_Allen took the pad and scribleds a few words down and then was placing it back at the foot of the bed._

_The officer cringed at the words that were etched on the paper_

_Faggot_

_Flamer_

_Fairy_

_Ponce_

_The officer shook his head and sighed before he read the rest of them. "Go on."_

_"He was very aggressive with me and manhandled me alot. He liked to tie my hands up with really scratchy ropes or really tight chains. He liked to have me dress up and then rip the clothes from me and...throw me to floor and...do it." Allen shuddered at the thought._

_"I can't.... I don't want to talk anymore." Allen sobbed. His mind was running amuck with fear and anxiety at having to retell everything that was done to him while with that man._

_"It's alright Allen, I understand. I'll leave you alone now. I'm going to go have a talk with your brother outside and this will be the last you see from me for a while." The officer stood from his chair and gestured for Hoseok to follow him._

**Author's Note:**

> I had Han beta read this one cause I wasn't sure if our beta reader was okay with reading this stuff so yeah. Shout out to Han, ily babes, go check his work out his account is RaspberryNCTea. 
> 
> I've had this in my drafts since forever ago and it was originally for Stray kids and Allen. (Chan x Allen btw) but decided since cravity exists now and they know mx to change it and finally post it. NCT was a last minute throw in cause why the frick not lol
> 
> Chapter two coming soon!!


End file.
